Lucy the Dragon princess
by tobeanimecouples
Summary: So Basically it's based on how Lucy becomes a dragon princess in her early years(Not very got at summaries) Oh, This is my first time at writing, take it easy x3
1. My nudge

I do not own fairytail.

She looked down at the blank page with a focused face, 'what should I write?' The 19 year old glanced up at the morning sunrise, while throwing her golden locks in a bun, admiring the soft streaks of soft pink, blue, orange, purple and red, this sunrise reminded her of that one day that changed her life, Forever.

~Time Rewind~ (When she was six)

"Lucy"

"…"

"Lu-chan!"

"…"

"LUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCYYYY"

"What?" The bored six years old looked up at her maid as she boldly asked what the old woman wanted.

"What's the matter? It's your birthday today Lu-Chan! Go have fun with Michelle! I heard she misses her nee-san!" The woman stated warmly as she looked over at the small girl who was twiddling her thumbs.

"I know, Michelle needs to wait until- until daddy says happy birthday to me!" She whined whilst she slowly looked over to the clock hand. "It's almost 10:30am and dad hasn't come down from his study!" She folded her arms out on the table and plopped her small head between them. "What is he doing up there! It's my birthday!" She mumbled under her arm with a sad voice.

"Well why don't you help me out with lunch Lu-can? I'm making some rice balls, it'll be fun!" She tempted the little girl; 'maybe Julia is right?' the little girl walked over to the kitchen and dragged a tall stool so she could reach the table top.

"Okay!" The little sad girl turned to a little happy creative girl in the matter of seconds. The two sat there for a bit until Lucy showed off her masterpiece.

"Look Juli-nee! I even made a smiley face on it with the sea weed!" She proudly pranced around the room with the hot rice ball on a little platter.

"That looks great! Master Lucy! You are going to be a great chef one day!" This gave Lucy an idea; maybe I can give it to daddy? He'll be proud of me! On my birthday! This made her bolt off, without saying anything to Julia. She ran up the big steps; turn down a hall and up 5 more steps before coming face to face with her dad's study. She had no time to knock, this was too important.

"Good morning daddy! It's me Lucy, I made you something! It's a rice ball with a smiley face on it" She said proudly waiting for her dads praise. His eyes glued to a piece of paper as his eyes darted back at forth.

"Not now Lucy, I'm working, Leave me be." He said with a mono-tone, still darting his eyes along the black and white.

"O-Okay daddy, I'll just put this here, it's not good to eat on an empty belly!" She said before setting the pate down, behind her father's paper.

She gasped from the off guard attack from her father, gripping her wrist tightly. He looked up with evil eyes, and a matching evil aura; looking right through her. She jumped when he stuck his hand in the boiling rice and, without looking away from her frightened eyes, proceeded to smear the rice down her face. The rice boiled her skin at contact, and she wailed. Pulling away from her father's grasp, the pain was immense; throwing her off balance. She hit the floor with a thud, and an ugly scar was going to be left on her face. She backed away slowly, still on the ground. She could barely see in her right eye, Just blood and darkness.

"LUCY, I THOUGHT I MADE MYSELF CLEAR? DID I NOT? GET OUT!" He said while he returned to sitting form and continued to read the paper. Lucy looked down at the floor, her blond bangs covering her burnt face, she winced in pain as a salty tear fell from her right eye, slowly crawling down the raw flesh on the right cheek. She got up and dusted herself off.

"Goodbye Jude" She ran out of his father's study and straight to her bedroom. She scanned her closet for something non-fancy, She found some old clothes she would wear when her mom and her went camping, they still went even when her fathe- Jude warned them not to. Denim shorts with a black T-Shirt. She dragged a chair over to grab a small back pack from the top of her closet. She hopped down and stuffed two pairs of undergarments and a navy blue tank top. She then scrambled around her room for a toothbrush, hairbrush, toothpaste, hair elastics, and a water bottle. After that she ran over to her N-Table (Nightstand) and pulled the drawers open and pulled out a small turquoise wallet, with golden embroidery.

"I might as well bring this; I am running away after all…. I'll need some Jewel" She mumbled to herself. This was a magic item that her mother bought her in Edolas. Its purpose is that you could put as much Jewel as you want in it, and it would never fill up, hence the name "never-ending wallet". Another bonus to this contraption is only the owner can see it. Since her mother bought her this wallet, Lucy is the only being in this Cosmos that could see it.

"Now for the hard part" She clenched her fists and looked up, with determination in her eye. She slowly opened her chamber doors, to make sure nobody was coming. 'No one would, all the other maids are getting groceries Julia is the only one here. My best friend is the only one in the way of my freedom.' The little girl ran across the hallway to the bathroom with medical supplies. She went to the bath and ripped of a corner of the towel and put in between her teeth as she opened up the rubbing alcohol and she then doused her face with it. She screamed, but most of her sound waves were being muffled with the cloth in her mouth. She curled up into a ball and started to cry into the towel. She then looked at the bottles and one said burn healing, time until fully healed: 3 days. She generously poured some of the purple ointment onto her tear drenched towel and pat it softly onto her cheek, and eye. It felt so good, with a cooling after affect which didn't go away made her day feel so much better. She then wrapped the right side of her head with gauze, taped it and smiled in the mirror before leaving the bathroom.

She slunk down the hallway, cautiously looking around the corner before walking. She finally made it to her dad's chambers. She opened the door a crack to see if anyone was in there, she relaxed when she saw no movement. She slowly opened the door and jumped in, just in case Julie saw her going into her father's chambers, closing the doors once she got inside.

"Okay, now where is it?" She spoke as if she had a companion on this heist, well sort of, little Michelle will be joining the group! "What do you think?" She whispered softly at the doll, the unexpected happened, the sad face before turned into a smile, and with that a tear fell down her right eye. Lucy smiled before setting her down gently on the sofa chair beside her Father's wardrobe. She walked in dragging a chair behind her. She set the chair down in front of a big, metal safe. She opened up the safe and then started to grab handfuls of gold coins, these were rich coins(1 coin= 50 000 Jewel) by the time she was don the first shelf of the safe she had around 50 000 000 Jewel. She then stepped onto the chair for more leverage to the 2ned and 3red shelf. By the time she was done, she had around 600 000 000-700 000 000 Jewel in the invisible wallet. She stepped down from the chair and admired her work. She left nothing for her father, because he put all his money in that safe, he didn't trust banks.

She walked over to her doll friend and told her goodbyes, for she had to restart life. She then started to tie the sheets of fabric together and poked them out her father's window. 'It's only one floor Lucy, you'll be fine!' She thought to encourage herself. She watched the handmade rope touch the ground gently. One foot, two feet, body out the opened window. She slid down the sheets and made it safely to the ground. 'That was easier than I thought it to be' she mumbled happily to herself. She then went to her mother's gravesite and said her goodbyes.

"Bye mom! It's me Lushy, I'm leaving now, you told me to do what made me happy! So that's what I'm going to do. Don't worry I brought a map with me, I'll be fine! Kay? And it's only two thirty so I won't get lost in the woods.' She smiled and dusted her knees off from the dirt; she then commenced her journey.

"Shoot its almost night time!" The little girl mumbled to herself irritated, and scared. She came across a big hill. It was the twentieth hill she came across, except this one had a different vibe to it. She told herself that she was near clover town, and then there she could take a train to Magnolia. She climbed the hill and thought to herself that she would get food when she got there! It made her so happy, to think of the freedom she had now. She glanced down the hill and she saw her mother.

"M-Mommy?" The little girl was terrified, her mother, who died 5 months ago, was sitting at the bottom of this rocky hill covered in blood. "M-M-MOMMY!" The seven year old ran down the hill, she tripped on a rock and hit the ground with a thud. She felt dark liquids spill from her opened stomach, she ignored the pain and dragged her body over to her mother's corps.

"M-Mommy" She whimpered quietly, lifting her heavy head. Once she looked up she couldn't see anything. It was pitch black, with a few small, white dots.

"Hello little one" A female voice came from the darkness, it sounded so motherly. "I am Stella Luna, the dragon of the Cosmos, The dragon Queen." Lucy gasped at the facts that the darkness was telling her. "I know you can't move right at the moment, the hill you fell down was very steep, you must rest. We will have our conversation when you wake up." Lucy felt the presence of the Dragon disappear. She thought maybe she should look at the seriousness of her wounds, nothing. She had no wounds the puddle of blood around her was gone, her injury was gone, most of her pain was gone. She just thought of her tiredness. She fell into a deep sleep, 'The queen of dragons, hm I wonder what we will talk about… Mommy…'

"Good morning child…" said a sweet voice filling the air with a sense of security. "I hope you feel better, we have tons to talk about." The woman stated, 'I know that voice, Stella?'

"Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you." The little girl sat up, she glanced around the room. She wasn't in darkness anymore, she couldn't see a dragon. She was sitting on top of a bed in a huge room, with a Lacrama vision, living room, bedroom area, bathroom and a mini fridge with some cabinets.

"You already met me, child. My name is Stella, the Dragon Queen." She said in a sweet voice, turning around to look at Lucy, who was just sitting there looking at Stella in shock.

"But how are you a Dragon queen when you're not a dragon yourself! Where am I?" The seven year old remarked.

"It's a power only the royal dragons possess. We can transform to dragon and human as we please, and to answer your second question, you are in my Palace. This is just one room inside of it. That's what we need to talk about." Lucy nodded in response. "Will you become my daughter, and learn to use dragon slayer magic?" 'DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC? THAT'S THE MOST POWERFUL MAGIC OF THEM ALL!' Lucy yelled at herself in her head, she became so happy at the thought.

"YES! Of course I will be your daughter Stella!" The woman she just agreed to had long, platinum blond hair with thin multicolor highlights. This made her look angelic; she was wearing a knee high black dress with a pattern of black feathers at the skirt and scale like fabric at the bodice, with a galaxy pattern. Her eyes were a deep blue, and she had a healthy body-type she looked around 30 years old.

"First I need to know what you think of being the princess of dragons." Lucy nodded, telling her new found mother to continue. "You have to master all dragon magic's, including the human made ones. You will also have a Lacrama inserted in your body. This is a Lacrama only found in a certain planet in a whole other cosmos. There is only one of them, you will have it." Lucy nodded in understanding; she then noticed an outfit set out for her, folded neatly on her dresser. Once she got up, her mother spoke again. Lucy then sat back down on her bed.

"Since I am the dragon of the stars and moon, I have made arrangements with the celestial king to give me all 12 Zodiac keys. Ten of those keys belong to you, the other two I have let the humans have them. But you will have to gather them, indeed it will take long, but your mother believes in you." The white haired woman gave her daughter a smile. "Until then my previous heir told me to give these to you." Lucy was shocked to see the keys, her mothers keys.

"H-How? Those are other m-mommy's keys?" Her mother giggled a bit and her answer astounded the little girl.

"Before your mother became sick, she was also a dragon slayer, my apprentice. Do you know what she died of?" The dragon mother looked softly at Lucy, eyes filled with sadness.

"M-Mommy died of a rare sickness, which blocked blood to get to her organs, allowing her to die slowly." Tear beads started to form at the corners of her eyes. Stella fixed her hair and started to brush her shaky hands through the angelic locks.

"That's not true, Lucy. She, she died because of-" She stopped and turned around to look at lucy, her own tears started to stream down her face, she then sat down beside Lucy and took her into her embrace. "Because of me" She whispered shakily to little Lucy, who tensed up at the confection.

"I-I-I Thought s-she w-w-w-was r-ready," Her mother continued. "Since she was my previous student, she was also chosen to be the dragon princess. Therefore, have the Lacrama inserted into her body. The surgery failed. It was too much magic energy for her to handle, all of her organs just stopped. Her d-death was my fault" Stella broke out into uncontrollable tears, expecting the worst from the little girl, Lucy sat up on her knees, then without letting go, she took her mother's head and glided her little fingers at the back of her hair, and allowing Stella to cry on the little girls shoulder. With the tender reaction of the little girl the silvered haired woman cried even more.

"Hush, there, there, it wasn't your fault. My mother knew what she was getting into. This isn't your fault." The little girl assured the bawling mother she held in her little arms. The woman cried for what it felt like for hours, but Lucy didn't mind. As long she could comfort her Mommy.

"L-Luce, you are a beautiful person do you know that?" Stella raised her head from Lucy's shoulder, she still had some beaded tears at the corner of her eyes, and Lucy wiped them off.

"I won't become you apprentice." Stella's eyes became sad and looked down, her silver bangs covering her eyes." I will become your daughter." Stella's eyes filled with joy, she gave Lucy a really big hug and then kissed her on the cheek.

-Time jump- 10 years later.

"Lucy, you have completed all slayer magic, including the newfound Lacrama insertion, are you ready for your last task, my daughter?" Stella looked at her daughter, who had grown to be a gorgeous young lady.

"Yes Mother, I won't hesitate." Lucy looked a bit scared, 'this was the thing that killed my mom, NO, don't think about that!' Lucy shook her head a bit as she cleared her mind. Her mother then came over and gave her a hug.

"Good luck Lucy, I love you so much and if you… d-d-d-die… in there I don't know what I'd do." Lucy hugged her mother tightly.

"Don't worry mom, I won't die! Matter of fact I'll make dinner tonight!" Lucy pulled back and gave her mother a sad but assuring smile.

Lucy looked back at her mother, who waved at her as the door closed. The last thing Lucy saw was a tear; her mother's tear that just crashed into the ground. Not seeing her mother made Lucy scared, but she then held tightly to the ribbon her mother gave her, it was a special ribbon that would change color.

Stella's POV

Screaming, that's all I heard as I waited in Lucy's bedroom. I sank deep into her pillow, as I lay on her bed. I closed my eyes, hoping it will stop and my daughter will come out fine, with her smile and laughter. I rolled onto my back as I looked up at the ceiling, her pillow still tightly in my embrace.

'Please Lucy, come out alive'


	2. That Boy

Here You go for the second chapter! Hope ya like it ;3

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

'Where am I?' I sat up, feeling a warm bed underneath me, as I tried pierce the darkness around me, then it all came back. I was inside my bedroom! Where is my mother? Where is sh-" A hand, a warm gentle hand rose up and rubbed my arm, I looked beside my bed to find my mother, sleeping peacefully. The sight of her back slowly rising and slowly falling put me at ease. I sat back and started to stroke my mother's sterling hair. She awoke about five minutes after I started to pet her hair, her eyes opened in shock, then melted as she saw me looking back at her.

"Hello, mother" I said, then giving her a small smile I could still feel the pain that the Lacrama left, also overpowering magical energy. I tried my best to conceal my pain, and it was working.

"L-Lu-chan?" My mother stuttered in complete awe, she raised her head with a bit of difficulty. I noticed she lost a lot of weight, her skin was paler than usual and her eyes seem to be sunken. My heart squeezed in pain for what I did to my Mother. She threw her arms around me, and started to stutter things like, 'are you okay?', 'I was so worried' and 'I love you so much'. She pulled back when she heard my stomach grumble loudly.

"You must be hungry! You been asleep for months" She pulled even further away and looked down. "It's my fault; I'm so sorry Lu-chan." I reached and pulled her back into my tight embrace.

"It's not your fault, mother, I knew what would happen. Don't beat yourself up over it, I am still alive!" I assured her, running my fingers through her hair. My stomach wailed for food, I gently pulled back, wiping away her tears with my thumb and got out from under my sheets.

"Let's go have breakfast." She smiled and told me that it's supper time, and we both giggled. I but on my house coat and slippers, for the hard marbled floor is cold. I looked back at my mother who seemed to look happy, but with a hint of sadness.

"What's the matte-" I felt a surge of pain strike up my spine. I wobbled a bit and then then regained my composure. I walked over to the mirror to see what happened back there. I looked back to see if mother saw what happened. To my advantage she was across the room putting on her slippers, too far to see my pain. I looked back at the mirror, disgusted to see what shape I was in, my ghost white skin thinly wrapped around frail bones poking out of every which way, my facial features resembled one of an old woman, eyes swollen and sunken in, cheeks darkened, Hair frail, platinum blonde. Bed sores covered my body, and in the centre of my chest what seemed to be black lines, spreading out to the edge of my boney shoulders. That's where the Lacrama was inserted.

"Heal!" I shouted with sternness, as black wind spiralled around me. My skin started to sparkle, regain color; bones regained their place underneath my muscles. The dark, sickening lines disappeared into, clear, normal skin.

'Let's go!" My mother looked over at me with surprised eyes, then melting as soon as she saw my body normal again.

'Okay! Let's grab some gruuub!" I shouted excitedly and ran over to my mother. "But first, HEAL!" I raised my hands and a white, glowing wind spiraled around my mother and the same affect took place. After she healed completely, she praised me and repeating one of her previous lessons.

"When a dragon princess, such as yourself has surpassed expectations you can do one word magic, this magic takes different names, one of them is _LOVE_, since you have mastered all types of DSM(Dragon Slaying/Slayer Magic) You now can ask your magic to do a task and it decides which type of DSM to use, well done Lucy, well done." She then messed up my hair and walked out of the room healthy. I followed to the dining table and sat down beside her.

"We have two things to talk about, Lucy." Stella said in-formally, which surprised me. I nodded in response while still wolfing down the hot pancakes and refreshing juice.

"One, since you are the princess of dragons, the queen of dragons passes down all of her powers to her daughter, that's you Lucy. I no longer contain magic energy, unti-if you pass away." Lucy stopped munching on the bacon and looked up, wide-eyed. Before Lucy could say anything Stella continued.

"Two, you will lead multiple lives, therefore die and be reborn, Still containing your previous memories, emotions, looks. You may choose two, two people to keep with you; one a mate, the other a friend. In order to become the queen you must live more than ten lives. In order to do so you must return to the human world, to back on that mountain when you were just a little one. Take this ribbon; I know how you love fashion so it will change color to whatever you want, put it in your hair." I did as mother told me and gathered some hair at the side of my head and tied it in place.

"When you are put back in your original body, you will lose your memories until you take it out. Until then you will have temporary memories implanted, good luck my daughter." Without consent I felt a surge shoot up my spine and darkness surrounding me.

"Goodbye mother! I LOVE YOU!" I was able to yell before being completely plunged into darkness.

"Where am I?" I looked at the waving trees in the dark skies, with a deep purple moon in the background.

She turned over and saw her mother lying on the cold forest floor, a pool of red around her body.

"M-Mommy?" The weak little girl wiggled over to her motionless mother. She turned her mother over on her back and propped her up on a rock. She looked at her mother as she felt a painful squeeze in her chest, and stomach. She ignored the pain and looked at her mother, who slightly opened her eyes.

"Lucy, please run away from here, take your backpack, and-and don't look back" Her mother spoke her last words and faded into a bright, golden light that lit up the sky. She did what her mother told her, and ran, she ran and ran; until she couldn't run anymore. The little girl finally came across Clover town, covered in mud and scratches she knew nobody would expect she was a Heartfilia.

"Umm excuse me, do you know where I could find a restaurant with a bathroom?" Lucy kindly asked an old lady, who seemed to be just taking an early morning stroll.

"Yes dear, right over there!" The old woman shakily pointed diagonal towards a restaurant, which seemed to have a warm welcome to it. She kindly thanked the old woman and scurried over to the new found paradise. 'Before I eat I should probably change and wash up.' The smart little girl pondered to herself as she slowly opened the door of the restaurant 'Sunny Side up'.

"Excuse me, could I use your bathroom?" The little girl peeked her head over the counter on her tipy toes.

"Yes matter of fact we do, right over there little Missy!" The waiter pointed over to the woman's washroom, Lucy walked over to the bathroom and opened the door, to her surprise there was a little boy waiting by the walls parallel to the stalls, at this she thought she went in the wrong washroom. She ran out with a cherry red face.

"You're in the right washroom" Said the little boy, which at that Lucy turned and went straight over to the sink in one swift motion, she then washed her face, arms and legs. She was just about to take out her ribbon when she had to go to the bathroom. She sprinted to her bag and ran at the open stall. When she was finished she reopened the stall and just as she opened the door she ran into a wall, not sure what it was, nor where it came from. She looked down and found herself sitting on the boy she saw earlier.

"Oh sorry, my name is Lucy Luna." Little Lucy didn't remember the past with her dragon mother, but Luna was the first thing that popped into her head. "Your hair, I like it" Lucy started to brush her little hands through the little boy's hair. "Raven right?" She noticed she was still sitting on him and promptly got off and sat beside the frozen boy.

"Hello?" Lucy waved her hand in front of the still boy, who was blushing. He sat up and looked into Lucy's deep brown orbs and froze again. He regained his composure and looked down shyly.

"Name's Gray Fullbuster"

* * *

HEHEHEHE CLIFF HANGER!

-Welp, I haven't reread it so there may be some spelling/grammatical errors.

-I haven't heard of a fanfic with this idea, though I have heard of Lucy the dragon princess/slayer but not with this content.

-This was pretty hard since french is my first Language, therefore English my Second

_That is all My little otaku's._


	3. New Family

"That's a cool name! I already told you mine, but my nickname is Lulu, Because you know, Lucy and Luna." Lucy reasoned shyly

"Oh, okay! Um well sorry to run into you, I actually was returning something of yours. It fell on the ground over there." Gray pointed to the area underneath the sink, and handed her the turquoise wallet. Lucy jaw-dropped, and with that she had a surprised look plastered on her face. 'That wallet! Mother bought that in a magic shop near our house, but how can he see it?'

"Oh, thanks Gray!" Lucy shuck off the weird feeling she had and picked back up her wallet. "Since you didn't steal from my wallet and gave it back, do you want me to get us some chow? It'll be my treat!" Lucy said with a huge smile on her face.

"S-Sure" Gray said with a sincere smile, and with that they stood up. Lucy went over to the sink to wash her hands. "So how old are you, Gray?"

"Oh I'll be turning 7 next month, you?"

"Today is my sixth birthday" Lucy looked down at her feet with sorrow.

"Oh, happy birthday Lulu! Umm, if you don't mind me asking… where are your parents?" Lucy looked up at Gray, in the mirror.

"My mother just died today, when we were camping in the forest. Thieves stabbed her, I got away. My father was killed after he threw my mother and me out." Lucy said with tears forming, she wiped them away. "But that's in the past now, I can't cry now. If I do then that'll prove that I'm not mentally capable to do this." Gray took a step back in surprise then told her his troubles about his parents and how a demon killed them.

"But now you're stuck with me, my adorable student." A woman's voice came from the stall next to the one Lucy was in.

"Ur, stop calling me that!" Gray went over and punched Ur in the shoulder. "Oh, so you were eavesdropping on the whole conversation, huh?"

"Well Gray, you should have known I was here! I am the reason you in the woman's washroom!" Ur got on the defensive side. It went back and forth until Ur remembered something.

"Why hello, Lucy right?" Ur came over and gave Lulu a hug "I heard what happened to you, if you want you can stay with us until you've developed your magic energy." As Ur spoke that sentence, Lucy smiled and one lone tear fell.

"Okay!" Lucy smiled, and she felt already a part of a new family.

"Let's grab some grub!" The trio said in unison, then proceeded to a table after Lucy put her bag back together again.

(LUCY POV)

"I'll have a Vanilla milkshake please" Gray spoke up and turned to me.

"I'll have what he is having" I muttered, underneath my breath.

"Make those four Vanilla milkshakes!" Ur said with enthusiasm, the waitress nodded her head and swiftly made her way back to the kitchen.

"So, Lu-chan. My name is Ur and I master ice make magic. If you want I can teach it to you, then when you to become stronger you three would probably join a guild." Ur explained.

"Three?" I asked, wondering if she had another classmate.

"Yes, matter in fact there he is" Ur pointed to a boy around my age with sterling hair; he just came out of the boy's bathroom. He sat down beside me to my right and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Hello there, my name is Lyon" He said with a wink. Gray, who was sitting to my left hit Lyon's hand off my shoulders and replaced it with his own.

"No Lyon, she went through a lot today. Leave her be. Her name is Lulu, Full name is Lucy Luna." Gray said with a territorial sound to his voice. It seems he has become protective of me, I gave a little giggle.

"It's okay Gray, I'm fine." I looked softly at him, and put my hand on his shoulder. I turned over to Lyon and held my hand out to shake. "Nice to meet you, I'm your new classmate" I grinned at him, and then the milkshakes arrived.

"Oh, nice to meet you to Lulu" We all grabbed a milkshake from the center of the table.

After that we all ordered and talked about our adventures, problems and plans for where we will go next. We ordered and then ate our meal to an entertainer how was a comedian; everyone ate, drank milkshakes and laughed the whole night. After the comedian was done, we left to seem to be a hotel?

"Thanks Ur" I turned to Ur, who looked back at me and smiled.

"No, thank you my adorable student" She gave me a smile, and grabbed my hand in hers. 'Now, I'm finally apart of a family that works.' "Lulu, before you came along the three of us shared a room. But since now we have a young lady we will still share a room but you will be in between Gray and I." I nodded in response, holding her hand tightly.

(GRAY'S POV)

"You see that?" Lyon pointed over to Lulu and Ur holding hands.

"Yeah Why?" Gray's voice was opposite of his soft eyes and smile.

"LuLu is now our sister Gray; we must protect her with our lives. Do you understand that? Do you know our responsibility now?" The idea of Lulu as my sister was eye opening, a family was forming. Lulu made that family complete. The mother is Ur, Older brother is Lyon, I'm Lulu's big brother, and Lulu is my darling little sister. Lyon is right, if anything happens to Ur we must protect Lucy. I ran up to Lucy and Ur and grabbed Lulu's hand. I looked back to Lyon, tilting my head to tell him to hold Ur's hand. He nodded and ran up beside Ur.

"I will protect you, Lulu!" I said with my fist in the air, motioning to the gods I will protect her to my last breath. She blushed in response, holding my hand tighter. Lyon did the same to Ur as I did to Lucy, but instead of a blush' n' nod he got a one armed hug and a "Do whatcha gotta do, kid"

We arrived at our hotel about five minutes of the flattery, as soon as we got there Ur and Lulu got a bath and Lyon and I went to bed.

(LUCY'S POV)

-in the bathroom-

"This feels nice, I love hotel baths" Ur said while resting her head against the edge of the tub, just closing her eyes. " Um kid, why didn't you take off that blue ribbon yet?" Ur asked, her eyes completely closed.

"Not sure, I just get an uneasy feeling when I tried to take it off so I'll just wash it with my hair." I answered, just getting into the tub. I dunked my head under the warm water, letting it wash away my worries. I feel so safe when I'm with them, one night and I already feel at home.

After the bath we got dressed and went to bed, I was surprised from what Gray looks like when he is sleeping; so peaceful, gentle, calm. I layed down beside Ur, as planned I was in the middle of Ur and Gray. I fell asleep in Ur's arms, she was my motherly figure now, I love her.

(GRAY'S POV)

-The next morning-

"Lyon! Give me my blanket back you thief!" I yell whispered to my brother like classmate.

"I Don't have it!" He sleepily hissed back. I opened up one eye, as my eye adjusted to the dim, morning light. I looked around helplessly, looking for my run away blanket. I finally looked over to Lucy, who was sleeping peacefully with two blankets piled up on top of her. I melted at the sight, causing a small smile poking at my lips. 'After all she's been through, she can still put that behind her to move forward.' I recalled what she said last night, ("But that's in the past now, I can't cry now. If I do then that'll prove that I'm not mentally capable to do this.") I sat up and got another blanket from the closet across the room. I returned and noticed Ur holding Lucy tightly in her arms, this also caused me to melt. I flopped back down between Lucy and Lyon and threw the comforter over my shoulders and drifted back to sleep 'I have to do the same as Lucy is doing, I have to become stronger for Lucy!'


	4. Brother, sister

(Lucy POV)

I woke up to a bright morning light bouncing off the hotel room walls. I sat up to see if anyone else was awake, Lyon and Gray slept silently. Ur woke up after I did since her arms were still wrapped around my shoulders.

"Good morning Ur" I said with a bright smile. She wiped her eyes of the excess sleep and yawned.

"Morning Lulu" She also gave me a bright smile then got up to change into her set out outfit. I copied digging out my jeans and black tank top from my bag. We then wrote a note to gray saying that we were just going to get breakfast and bring it back to the room. Ur and I snuck out of the room and went down town to look around before going to find a good takeout restaurant.

"Hey Lulu Check this out!" Ur waved over to me and I came across a clothing store, Ur was looking at a cute outfit, a denim skirt and a pink T-shirt that had a cool design on it.

"Cool! How much is it?" I was pressing my face on the glass to get a better look at the outfit.

"It's around 40,00" Ur said with a pained face.

"I need more clothes; I only have this and the outfit I wore yesterday." Lucy persuaded looking up to Ur, who was still admiring the cuteness of the outfit.

"I have my own money too, I want to use it" Lucy said with a grin, Ur nodded with a smile.

"Okay you'll give the cashier your money, and then I'll pay the balance." Ur then gently guided Lucy into the store, and then Lucy ran to the window racks to find the ensemble. She raced back and put the skirt, t-shirt and a pair of Galaxy flats (which matched the galaxy design) on the counter. Lucy then took off her backpack to find her dear wallet. She finally dug it out and put it on the counter, the cashier looked a little confused then decided to play along.

"That with be 50, 000 J including the shirt, skirt and the flats. (I'm guessing this is 50$)" Lucy nodded and opened up her invisible wallet and dug out a 100, 000 J coin.

"Sorry mister, that's the smallest coin I have, could you give me back 50, 000 J?" The cashier and Ur froze, but then continued to do as the little girl asked.

"How much do you have?" Ur whispered in Lucy's ear.

"I counted it when I got here, around 600 billion J(Which translates to 600 million $)" Lucy whispered back, making sure not to be too loud. Ur then looked rather calm, and acted as normally as possible until they grabbed the plastic bag containing Lucy's clothes and were two blocks away from the shop.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 600 BILLION J?" Ur franticly yelled at the little girl, who was adjusted to the situation. They had just walked into the closest restaurant to order their breakfast.

"Before my parents divorced, my mom got most of the fortune since she held the Luna name as her maiden name." Lucy explained with poise, Ur just finished ordering.

"Oh! But why did you two live in the middle of the woods if you had all of that money?" Ur asked with a priceless expression on her flushed face, as she sat down waiting for the hot food to come.

"We were both tiered of endless parties, fancy dresses and the snobby ways of other people in our class. So we just moved towns and lived in that little cottage." Lucy said with a soft, sad smile remembering her sweet and bitter memories knowing she couldn't make anymore with beloved mother. They had just paid for their food and just made it out of the door.

"I understand you will feel at home when we get back to my little cottage; it's exactly your style!" Ur said, trying to be upbeat and positive. By the time their conversation ended they were outside the hotel with two brown paper bags full of hot breakfast. When they got to the door of the hotel room they heard loud voices, booming out of control. Ur shamelessly kicked down the door and smacked Gray and Lyon in one swift motion. Gray and Lyon kept at it whilst Ur franticly trying to stop them. She then put down breakfast on the only clear table available.

"BREAKFAST IS READY TO BE EATEN! EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled over the bickering trio, who were just awestruck from the sassiness coming from the baby of the family.

"Thank you, now if you will…" Lucy took a breath then snapped her head to Lyon and Gray. "STOP FIGHTING" Lyon and Gray started to bow and murmur apologies.

"Hahaha! Looks like I'm not the only one who can put you too straight!" Ur looked over at the sight and started to belly laugh.

"Hey!" The two boys yelled at their older friend with pouts.

"Anyways, we brought breakfast!" Lucy beamed at the boys, trying to get their minds off of fighting, it worked. The happy four sat down in a circle on the flour and ate their breakfast rather comedic due to Gray and Lyon cracking jokes, and the girls always hunched over and laughing so hard no noise came out. They stayed like this until Ur was forced to stop the fun.

"Okay guys I know we are having a grand old time but our train to Oshibana leaves at 1:00 so we have an hour to pack up and grab a bite." Ur spoke up with a give-or-take tone.

The trio of kids sighed, but then Lucy said they can continue their shenanigans on the train. This boosted their spirits and agreed to pack up super-fast. All of them were packed and ready to go in 20 minutes flat. Lucy quickly changed into her outfit that she bought earlier in the day. When she came out, she blushed a little bit because of the attention the others were giving her.  
"Wow! Lucy you look super cute!" Lyon said with a genuine smile, tilting his head a bit to the right. Lucy's cheeks went to a soft pink to cherry red in a second.

"Lookin' good Lucy!" Gray said with a smirk. Her cherry red cheeks went to aggravation in a split second. '_He earned a smack upside the head for that stunt_' Lucy thought before her thoughts became a reality. After the scene, they stopped at a ramen shop and ran to their train with ease.

-On the train-

"Owww! Lulu!" Gray complained in a childish tone, just making Lucy more aggravated.

"Gray, if you want to compliment a girl, you have to do it properly." Lucy said with a stricken face. '_Where did I get that vocabulary from?'_ Lucy thought as she scratched her head for a second, then came back to reality.

"Anyways, I didn't even hit you that hard. Get over it!" Lucy said in a playful tone as she lightly punched Gray on the arm. They both giggled, and chatted with Lyon, who was in front of Lucy and Ur, diagonal from her. After 30 minutes were up she fell a bit drowsy, she then turned to Gray.

"Hey can I sleep on your shoulder please?" Lucy casually asked her friend Gray, who turned to the blond.

"Yeah sure" He wriggled over to Lucy a bit more so she could be comfy, this caused neither of them to blush. Lucy plopped her head down on Gray's shoulder and looked up before dozing off.

"Love you Gray… my big brother…" She then fell quickly asleep. Now that **did** cause Gray to blush and his heart to beat out of his chest. He grabbed his stomach, for there was an unknown knotting sensation. He brushed it off and just looked back at Lucy and smiled, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"I love you too Lucy, my adorable little sister." Her said in a soft tone, then smiled. It was truly genuine.


End file.
